


Miracles in Winter 2019 / 2020

by TheNarratress



Series: Miracles in Winter [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: A collection of ten fluffy winter JJ Project one shots.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Miracles in Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> It’s finally December! Which means that we organised the Miracles in December challenge on Amino again. This year we focused on ten themes to create something for. We have three days to create something for those themes. The theme for the first three days is snow.
> 
> This is a not betaed drabble. That means that this chapter might have some grammar errors in it (I hope not (too many) though).
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading it~
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe
> 
> Narra

“JaeBeom-ah,” JinYoung softly whispered when he quietly pushed open the door to JaeBeom’s dorm room. The dim light from the living room fell into the pitch dark room and showed the unusual chaos it held. JaeBeom, who usually was very keen on keeping his room clean and neat must have been too tired from their busy schedule to keep it in it’s normal tidy state. The floor was almost completely covered. Clothes, which have been thrown carelessly on the floor could be seen in multiple places and piles of books basically towered over most of the furniture in the small room. JinYoung eyed the piles of books and made a mental note that he urgently had to organize a bookshelf for JaeBeom. Maybe they could even share the shelf as his own space for books had gotten a bit tight in the last few weeks. 

In a far corner of the room suddenly rose the sound of a tiny bell. JaeBeom’s cats. They must have woken up because he called JaeBeom’s name and because of the light from outside. Sure enough, soon the youngest of JaeBeom’s cats cutely run towards him and started to rub it’s head on his lower leg. The soft purr of the little kitten grew louder once JinYoung got on his knees to pet it. However, the touch of his hand was not enough for the little kitten, as it soon started to signal to the young man that it wanted to be lifted up. Gladly followed JinYoung it’s request and picked it up. Instantly it started to cuddle itself closer to JinYoung’s chest and rubbed its head on his face while doing that. 

The soft fur of the kitten tickled JinYoung which made him giggle lowly. With the cute little kitten on his arm he dared to go further into JaeBeom’s room. Careful to not step on any of JaeBeom’s belongings he walked towards the bed on the other side of the room. When he reached it, he got into his knees and put the kitten onto the mattress. Clumsily, it took a few steps forward before it started to rub itself against the sleeping figure, who was no other than JaeBeom.

The light from the living room highlighted the handsome features on his face. His skin looked soft and well despite the ton of make-up he had to wear for their performance just a few hours ago. The elder looked perfectly peaceful in his sleep. He slowly breathed in and out which was a clear sign that his friend was far away in the land of his dreams. Suddenly unsure of what he should do he kept still and simply watched the elder. In his mind he started to debate if he should wake the other or not. He would love to wake him but then again he was looking so peaceful in his sleep. 

A deep sigh escaped JinYoung’s throat when he got up again. He took one last glance at the elder before he turned around and walked back toward the door. His heart felt heavy as he really would have liked to go outside to watch the first snow of the year together. It was not snowing yet and his weather app did not mention anything about snow when he last checked his phone but somehow he could feel it. He just knew that tonight the first snow would gracefully fall towards the earth and soon cover the whole ground with its beauty. 

He was halfway across the room when JaeBeom’s voice stopped him from walking further.  
“JinYoung-ie?” the elder asked with a deeper voice than usual. JinYoung turned around to look at his friend. The elder was still lying in the same place but his eyes were open. His eye lids looked like they weighed heavily as they constantly threatened to hide his eyes behind them once more. When they won the mini battle against the tired JaeBeom it took a few seconds until the elder was able to open his eyes again. Every time, however, his eyes landed back on JinYoung.

The younger suddenly felt really anxious. Coming here to wake the elder up and take him outside had looked like a brilliant idea just a few minutes ago. Now, however, he was feeling insecure and he was not sure what he should do next. He feverishly tried to find something to say but before he could even utter a single word JaeBeom spoke again.

“What are you doing here?” he asked and slowly sat up in his bed. He looked tired and JinYoung began to feel guilty to have woken him up as the other clearly could use a few more hours of sleep.  
“Well… I… You know I… Snow,” JinYoung stumbled which made JaeBeom raised his eyebrows at the younger.  
“Snow,” he repeated to which JinYoung eagerly nodded. JaeBeom, who did not understand what the younger wanted to tell him with that furrowed his brow. 

“I shouldn’t have… go back to sleep” JinYoung said while feeling a sudden heat warming up his face. He wanted to turn around and leave the elder alone but stayed where he was when JaeBeom got up from his bad. Slowly he walked closer to JinYoung and watched the younger closely. 

Feeling the stare of the elder on him he began to stutter which in return made the elder smirk slightly. This smirk of his made JinYoung pout but when he noticed that this made the elders smirk grew even wider he averted his eyes. He quickly bit his lips before letting his eyes rest on the elder once more.

“I think… it’s going to snow tonight. I was wondering if you would like to… you know… go out and watch the first snowfall with me,” JinYoung suddenly said very quietly.  
The elder looked at JinYoung for a while before he finally grabbed JinYoung’s hand and pulled him out of his unusual messy room. He only stopped once they reached the entrance where he pulled two jackets from the wardrobe and handed one of them to JinYoung. The younger looked at the heavy piece of clothing with wide eyes before he let his eyes wander back to JaeBeom.

The elder patiently held out the jacket to him and smiled.  
“Take it. You’ll be cold if you don’t wear it when we go out,” he said softly which finally made JinYoung take the jacket and put it on. 

Together they left their shared dorm and rushed down the stairs to get outside.  
Once the door of their building fell into place behind them the cold started to hit JinYoung. He was still in his pyjamas. The only thing that kept him warm was his jacket and his cosy warm shoes. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around himself and looked at JaeBeom. The elder still had a smirk on his face which softened when he saw the younger shiver in the cold. He gestured that they probably should get back inside but before he could even say something JinYoung shook his head. He smiled widely at the elder and started to walk toward a playground that was close to their building. 

Without any protest followed JaeBeom the younger and only stopped walking when they reached the swing in the middle of the playground where JinYoung took a seat on one of them. Lazily swung JinYoung a bit back and forth before his eyes wandered to the black sky above them. The lights of the city around them hid the stars from their eyes but in some places he still was able to see them shining through the darkness. 

“Not sure about you but… I was promised snow,” JaeBeom suddenly said and let himself fall on the swing next to JinYoung’s. The younger smiled at that before he let his eyes find their way to JaeBeom again.  
“There will be snow. Can’t you smell it in the air? I’m sure it won’t take long anymore,” JinYoung said and smiled widely. Both got quiet afterwards. It wasn’t an uncomfortable quietness. On the contrary even. They smiled at each other before they turned their eyes toward the sky again while waiting for the first snow to fall. It was a nice shared moment between the two of them. A moment both understood as what it was. 

“You know,” JaeBeom suddenly started which broke the silent moment between them, “I once read that seeing the first snow of the year with someone has a special meaning”  
JinYoung blinked at that not understanding what the other wanted to tell him with that. The puzzled look on his face must have told JaeBeom enough to explain what he meant with that: “It’s… like a beginning of something… the beginning of something… bigger”  
“Bigger?” JinYoung asked still not understanding what the elder was trying to tell him. 

JaeBeom laughed quietly and got up from his swing to stand directly in front of JinYoung, who had to look up now to have a good view on the elders face. Slowly, the elder started to lean forward and soon was so close to his own face that JinYoung felt the heat bubble back into his cheeks again. He blinked rapidly and then tried to turn his eyes away from JaeBeom but he felt completely unable to do so. His eyes were caught by JaeBeom’s gaze which made him grip the ropes of the swing a bit tighter than before.

“It’s a beginning”, JaeBeom said softly before he finally overcame the last distance between the two of them and captured JinYoung’s lips with his own. However, as soon as their lips touched, he pulled back a bit again. The soft touch of the other left a warm feeling on JinYoung’s lips behind and a tingling sensation in his stomach area began to grow. Once again leaned JaeBeom forward. Softly, brushed the elder JinYoung’s lips for a second time. This time, however, JinYoung lightly brushed his lips against the other as well to show him that he was okay with it. He most definitely was okay with this. All of it. 

JaeBeom instantly understood and moved closer to the younger. His hands softly caressed JinYoung’s cheek before he properly captured JinYoung’s lips with his. His plump lips on his made JinYoung feel breathless and he wished this kiss - this moment between them - would never end. 

Only when JinYoung felt something cold and wet on his cheek he pulled away.  
Small white flakes danced in the air on their way towards the ground. The first snow of the year. 

JinYoung smiled and looked up at JaeBeom.  
“This definitely is a beginning,” he said before he pulled the elder in for another kiss.


	2. Let It Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> First of all, Happy Birthday to our JaeBeom 🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊🎁🍰🎂
> 
> In the beginning of December the writer club from the G7A received the project to create something that includes themes / words that our club leader Scarlet gave us according to numbers we gave her. Scarlet gave us the option to only give her one number (easy mode) or give her up to three numbers (hard mode) for this project. I decided to give Scarlet three numbers (6, 7 and 15). The words I received for those numbers are
> 
> Hot Chocolate  
> Snow Fall  
> Stuck at airport / platform / city
> 
> To my joy those words perfectly fit together and so I came up with a fluffy winter plot very soon afterwards… Unfortunately, December turned out to be a busier month than I expected which is why this short story only finds you now. Nevertheless, I hope you’ll enjoy what I created for the December project.
> 
> Have fun reading and stay safe~
> 
> Narra
> 
> PS. The first quoted part is from the book The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern. It’s my current read… The reason why I decided to put it in there is that it’s easier to reference to books I’m currently reading or I’ve already read than to books JaeBeom and JinYoung read and I haven't

_“The circus arrives without warning._   
_No announcement precede it, no paper notices on downtown posts and billboards, no mentions or advertisements in local newspapers. It is simply there, when yesterday it was not.”_

JaeBeom smiled softly while caressing the page that holds those famous first lines of his new book ‘The Night Circus’. He had heard those three sentences multiple times before. It was almost as famous as the beginning from Pride and Prejudice, or at least it felt like being that famous because literally every other reader he had encountered online or in real life seemed to at least have heard of it as well. The book was beloved by many which made JaeBeom nervous. What if he did not like it? 

It was a new year now and he swore to himself to try out new things which included changes to his usual reading habits. Not big ones, of course, but enough to make him grab books he usually wouldn’t have picked up or genres he wouldn't have given a try. Apparently doing that was a good thing… especially when one works in the biggest bookstore in Seoul and whose main task it is to find fitting books to customers requests. 

JaeBeom pulls his soft blanket higher and let himself fall deep into the cushions of his sofa. Not long and he had found himself the most perfect spot where he could spend hours reading his new book without having to get up ones. That was, however, until he noticed that his steaming cup of tea was still on the coffee table next to him. It was close but still too far away for him to comfortably grab it from his current position. With a heavy sigh he put his book face down on his lap, got himself out of his comfortable reading position and tediously leaned forward to grab the cup by its handle. With a triumphant smile he finally closed his finger around the handle and brought the cup closer to his face. The rich smell of various herbs and berries filled his nose which made him quickly close his eyes in the pure enjoyment of the pleasant smell. 

Just when he wanted to put the cup of tea back on the coffee table, the sound of his door lock reached his ears. Someone was pushing in a combination to get into his flat. He had made no plans with any of his friends due to the heavy snow storm outside. Snow had started to fall two days ago. It was late for the season but once it started it did not stop. In fact it just got worse and worse. A simple look outside right now was barely possible as the falling snow prevented him from seeing more than a few inches past the glass. He was not even able to see the apartment block next to his due to all the still falling snow. One would have to be mad to go out in this weather, let alone drive somewhere. 

The lock let a sound echo through the flat that signaled him that the person outside did not succeed in putting in the correct code. The flat fell silent afterwards which made JaeBeom relax slightly. His ears still searched for another sound and soon another set of buttons were pressed. JaeBeom’s body went stiff while he listened. He did not dare to move, let alone check who was standing in front of his door. His cats on the other hand started to run towards the door once the second set of numbers were pushed in. Only Nora, the loyal soul, stayed by his side. She only lifted her head quickly when the sound appeared and let it rest on JaeBeom’s tight again before she closed her eyes to continue her usual evening nap.

A successful tone then came from the entrance door which made JaeBeom’s eyes widen and his heart race. Carefully he pushed the blanket off of him and got on his feet. A cold breeze of air hit him which told him that the door definitely had been opened. His pack of cats began to excitedly ran towards the door and meow loudly which made JaeBeom’s stomach sink. With hesitant steps, he walked towards the entrance area. On his way he picked up the only thing he could grab; a book. It was not much but if he had to defend himself the hardcover would hopefully do him some good.

JaeBeom had just rounded the corner when he stood right in front of the intruder. The person he was facing was wearing heavy clothes to get the best possible protection from the snow storm outside. A big wool scarf was wrapped around the most part of his face. Snow clung to every fiber of it. Not only there had the vicious snow clung to when the other found their way inside. A heavy layer covered the coat and the beanie as well. Nevertheless, the snow had not found a chance to get to the person beneath this heavy snow gear. They were too well wrapped for that. In fact, only the eye area was left unprotected which also made it impossible to say who the person in his flat was. And still… those eyes looked oddly familiar.

Instantly, JaeBeom lifted his book to hit the other but stopped once the person started to speak in a voice he knew all too well.  
“Hyung!” the person said and pulled the elder in his arms. The other was cold. Way too cold for JaeBeom’s liking and still he was so stunned by the sudden hug, he wrapped his arms around the other as well.

“JinYoung-ie?” he asked to which the other quickly nodded and tightened his grip around the elder.   
“You’re warm,” the younger stated which was an indication that he would not let go of the other anytime soon. When the first snow bits fell on his face and then started to melt on his pajama top he pushed the younger away. He was not able to see it but he knew that the younger was pouting because of this. Obviously, he was not happy about the loss of his own private heater. 

JaeBeom pulled the beanie from his friends head and unwrapped him from his scarf to put them somewhere warm so they could dry. JinYoung protested at first but then complied once JaeBeom looked at the other sternly. They never had needed many words when it came to small things like this. Even some of their arguments were completely fought with stern looks and pouts. It worked for them. It had worked for many years before and it likely will still work in the many years to come. 

Once the beanie and the skarf were off, the younger reluctantly took off his coat as well. Snow fell on the floor which brought JaeBeom’s kittens the biggest joy they had since breakfast. Soon the white wet stuff was spread all over the floor which then turned into little puddles which the kittens enjoyed playing with even more. JaeBeom sighs when he took out a mop to clean everything up. That was also when he noticed that JinYoung hadn’t moved a single step. With a smile and a slight nod he gestured the younger to go into the living room to wait for him there. JinYoung smiled a thankful smile back at him and rushed into the living room. 

The floor was quickly cleaned up (despite the kittens that saw the mop as another play thing for them… which delayed the process a tiny bit) and JaeBeom just wanted to return to the living room when his eyes landed on a box that held the best possible mixture for hot chocolate one can buy in Seoul. The box was still out in the open from JinYoung’s last visit as the younger LOVED this drink to bits. He might deny it but JaeBeom knows his best friend better than the other knew himself. 

Quickly, he pulled out a small pot and milk from the fridge before he turned on his stove to cook everything up. The flame slowly made the milk bubble which was the perfect time to add the cacao pulver. The rich smell of chocolate instantly filled the room which made JaeBeom quickly lick his lips. Shortly after, he pulled out two big mugs from his cupboard and grabbed a can of whipped cream and a bag of mini marshmallows. With a skilled hand he filled the hot chocolate almost evenly into the two cups and started to decorate them. The result wasn’t necessarily pretty but it was more than satisfying for JaeBeom to nod and smile proudly. 

The way to the living room was one big obstacle course. His kittens (which now include Nora for some reason) found it to be the perfect time to rub themselves against his feet which usually was a sign that they believed it to be the perfect time to be fed. To his utter joy he managed to find his way towards the sofa without spilling the hot chocolate.

JinYoung had taken the place where JaeBeom had sat only a few moments ago. The blanket was wrapped tightly around the younger who still occasionally chattered with his teeth. JaeBeom sat down next to him and playfully put an arm around the younger. While doing that his hand touched the back of JinYoung’s neck. His skin was ice cold. 

Instantly, JaeBeom moved away again and grabbed one of the mugs.  
“Here! That’ll warm you up!” he said while shoving the ceramic mug into the other’s hand. At first it looked like the younger would want to protest about the drink, just like he always did before obviously enjoying it to the fullest, but then decided differently and stayed silent. His hands were tightly pressed on the mug to find some warmth there before he finally lifted it to his mouth and took his first sip. A soft smile spread on JinYoung’s face once he tasted the chocolate in his mouth.

JaeBeom took his own cup and scooted closer to the younger. He laid an arm around him in hopes that he can help warming up his friend a bit faster that way.   
“I thought you wanted to go to Jinhae-gu for a few days until work starts again. Did something go wrong?” JaeBeom asked to which JinYoung grimaced. 

“Planes could not take off in that storm so I tried to go there by train… but the trains from Gimpo to Seoul were either heavily restricted or almost not working at all. Let’s not start about the national trains though as those were even worse. And then I had a look at the busses… This snow is pure hell I tell you,” JinYoung said and leaned his head on JaeBeom’s shoulder. He carefully moved around a bit to make himself more comfortable and with that leaned more onto JaeBeom than before as well. This was nothing unusual for the two of them. After all they were best friends for more than ten years.

Skinship always had been a thing between them. Like it was the case for many other best friends they know. There was just something absolutely soothing having someone you cherish and trust so close by your side. It was innocent and pure... and absolutely wonderful.   
JaeBeom didn’t knew when his feelings towards the other had started to change. He still was not entirely sure what he felt for the other and why he felt it. It wasn’t pure friendship anymore for him. It was so much more than that.  
In his mind there could be various reasons why he craved to have the other close and to know that he is well and happy. Deep down, however, he knew exactly what it was that he felt.

JaeBeom smiled and lazily pulled the younger even closer which resulted in half hearted protests from the younger but in the end he gladly did what JaeBeom wanted.   
“You mean we’re stuck in Seoul? Good thing I have no plans to go out in the next two days,” the elder said while laughing, which brought him a soft hit from JinYoung.  
“That’s not funny. It was a nightmare to just get here. No taxi driver wanted to drive long routes. Do you know how much I had to pay to just get to your place? I tell you there is one taxi driver out there that earned his monthly salary by simply driving me to an open subway station in Seoul,” the younger complained while taking another sip from his hot chocolate.  
“Why didn’t you go to your place? I mean… if by taxi or by subway your way to your flat is faster than coming to mine,” JaeBeom asked to which JinYoung simply shrugged and began to study his hot chocolate more closely.

“Just… because. You know… I wanted to be here… I should have called first, shouldn’t I?” JinYoung slowly says before focusing on his hot drink again. A soft red colour tinted JinYoung’s cheeks which made JaeBeom wonder if that’s because of the cold or because of something else entirely.

JaeBeom smiled and shook his head.  
“It’s okay. I was reading a bit but I have nothing against company,” he said which made JinYoung smile brightly while taking another sip. His eyes were not directed at JaeBeom it was almost as if the younger was avoiding looking at him entirely. Soon his eyes landed on the black cover of the book where a hand held a circus with a clock on the very top. Quickly, he leaned forward to pick it up to read the description on the back. Once he was done reading he nestled himself against JaeBeom again and handed the elder the book.   
“Sounds good. Don’t let yourself be bothered by me and read. I know you want to” JinYoung said, turned his face towards JaeBeom and gave him one of the most beautiful smiles JaeBeom has ever seen. The elder bit his lip and took the book from his friend. He didn’t want to read if that meant that his friend would just be silently sitting next to him while finishing his hot chocolate. And still he would like to continue as the story built up to be better than he would have imagined it to be. 

JaeBeom turned the book in his hand while debating if he really should read or not. His indecision brought him a little nudge from his friend who still smiled brightly. Suddenly, he had the perfect solution to his problem. He quickly looked at the progress he had made. He was maybe forty pages in which wasn’t that much and so he turned back to the first page of the book and started anew. This time, however, he read each word aloud so JinYoung would be able to enjoy the story with him.

Quietly, the younger finished his drink and put it on the coffee table next to JaeBeom’s which was still full but also fully cooled down now. JaeBeom smiled when he felt the other nestle even closer to him while he was reading. He loved this. Experiencing a new story together with JinYoung while having him close to him. Everything was simply perfect.

A few hours later when JaeBeom reached the second part of the book, he stopped reading to have a look at JinYoung. The younger had fallen asleep sometime during the first part of the book and he had not noticed it. His head leaned heavily on JaeBeom’s shoulder while the rest of his body is pressed tightly against JaeBeom's. His breast slowly moved up and down; a sign that the younger truly was sleeping fast and soundly. 

JaeBeom smiled while watching the younger sleep. He put the book on the coffee table and laid his arm around JinYoung to help him lay on the sofa. Once the younger was comfortably laid down he pulled the blanket a bit higher to shelter JinYoung from the colder air in the living room during the night. The movement of the blanket, however, made JinYoung pull a face in his sleep. Nora, who had slept at the foot end of JinYoung’s blanket, got up once it started to move. She gave JaeBeom a dirty look before jumping off the sofa to look for a new cosy sleeping place. JaeBeom giggled at that before tugging in JinYoung more tightly.


End file.
